cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
United Alliance (1st)
The United Alliance, or UA, was a small and newly founded alliance created 16 March 2008. It is run by a council of five members and many other positions and ranks are available to reach in the alliance. It is a believer in Democracy and gives everyone in its alliance a fair say in what goes on. An English speaking alliance, the United Alliance also conducts in many Diplomatic Relations and believes greater strength can be achieved from allies to work with than enemies to defeat. History Jack the great began the game as a typical noob. Desperate for some action he declared war as soon as he could - on sts900. They kept battling, receiving millions of worth of aid from stronger players desperate for their resources. Eventually, things settled, and somehow they ended up founding an alliance together. Sts900 introduced friends, DRail and GlockWarrior to the UA, who joined also. Following the war with the RNU, refugee Republic of England came to the United Alliance. Jack the great introduced friend khaos to the game who also joined. Gradually the alliance gained more popularity and more and more applications were coming in, the alliance was growing. The Alliance has had a short lived but sweet and fullfilling life. As of late it will be receiving a name change to Equilibrium and overhaul of its flag and government as well. This page will be kept in remembrance of the united alliance so that it will never be forgotten. Charter Article I: Oath Part A: Oath to the United Alliance I, member of the United Alliance, swear to protect and to serve, to the very end. To abide by the charter and to preserve my rights. To defend and to be defended from and to fellow members. To be respectful and be respected. To be equal amongst others and to remain a member until the end of the alliance or the turmoil of it. To abide by my leaders and be honoured for achievement. To fight in all wars and show courage in all obstacles. To pull through all struggles but to pull through as one. To remain united with my fellow members and remain a United Alliance. United we shall stand and stay united should we fall. I am a proud and active member of the UA, and I shall do all I can to preserve us. Signed: --- Part B: Rights as a Member Section 1: Members are subject to protection (see Article I, Part C) Section 2: All accepted members have the right to be loyal to zolt only Section 3: All members are entitled to freedom of speech on the forums zolt well kill you Section 4: All members have the right to access the UA forums Section 5: All members have the right to vote in elections Section 6: All members have the equal right to take up any position in the alliance. Part C: Protection Rights Section 1: As a member of the UA you are entitled to protection from the alliance itself. Section 2: As a member you have the right to the protection from any of the alliance's protectorates. Section 3: You will be protected no matter what the costs, as a member you shall not be abandoned. Section 4: All members must contribute how they can to the protection of other members. Section 5: This can be in the form of aid or an actual attack upon the enemy of our member. Section 6: Before attacks begin the government will do what they can to resolve the situation peacefully. Section 7: Attack will be the last resort. Section 8: In order to be valid for protection you must not have provoked the attacks. Doing so can result in a kick. Section 9: In order to be valid for protection you must be a full member of the United Alliance. Section 10: Any member of any alliance under the protection of the UA is entitled to protection from the nations of the UA. Part D: Forum Code of Conduct Section 1: All members shall not use any offensive language against others. Section 2: Racism/sexism/any other 'ism' will not be tolerated Section 3: Disrespectful manner towards anyone will result in warning/suspension. Section 4: One word posts or unnecessary ones are warnable offenses. Section 5: All signatures and avatars, and posts also must not be of an inappropriate manner. Section 6: Remember some quite young children play this game so please remember what you say in your posts. Section 7: Do not abuse admin/moderator privelages. Section 8: Stay active on the forums as well as in the game. Article II: Membership Part A: Acceptance Policy Section 1: All members must apply correctly to be permitted entry in the alliance. Section 2: Applicants team colour must be blue in order to be accepted. Section 3: Any reason for not changing team colour must be requested to a council member, and they shall decide if it is valid or not. Section 4: If any of the guidelines in Article II Part A are not met then the application is refused immediately. Section 5: The applicant's nation must not be at war with any nation from and alliance the UA is neutral or allied with. Section 6: No member of United Alliance may be a member of another alliance. Section 7: Giving false information to us in your application results in immediate rejection. Section 8: The application must contain your signature of approval of the UA charter and your swearing to the oath. Part B: Ejection from the Alliance Section 1: Ejection from the alliance will occur if any of the following are broken: Section 2: Not following the oath of the UA. Section 3: Being untruthful or disrespectful to your leaders. Section 4: To attempt to deliberately bring the alliance into war, turmoil etc. Section 5: Having broken universal rules of the alliance twice. Section 6: Any form of a traitor. Section 7: Disregarding the commands of a leader without sufficient reason to do so. Section 8: Any other reason that the majority of the council believe it to be a reason for ejection. Article III: Government Part A: Structure of Government The following members make up the UA High Council: 1st Leader 2nd Leader Minister of Affairs Head of Diplomacy Supreme Commander of UA Military The High Council chair meetings and discussions with the alliance members. There are many departments in the alliance with many positions available: Department of Diplomacy Chaired by Head of Diplomacy Consists of: Head of Diplomacy Diplomatic Ambassador Embassy Moderator (one to each embassy of the UA) Department of Recruitment Chaired by Minister of Recruitment Consists of: Minister of Recruitment Recruiter 1 Recruiter 2 Recruiter 3 Department of Affairs Chaired by Minister of Affairs Consists of: Minister of Affairs Head of Trade Head of Aid Ministry of the Armed Forces Chaired by Supreme Commander of UAAF Consists of: Supreme Commander of UAAF Commander of UA-MF (UA-Military Forces) Captain of UA-AF (UA-Air Force) Senior Agent of UA-EI (UA-Espionage Intelligence) Supervisor of UA-CMD & UA-NMD (UA-Cruise & Nuclear Missile Division) Department of Media Chaired by Head of United Alliance Media Consists of: Head of United Alliance Media Commercial Manager Designers/creators etc. Part B: Positions in Government Section 1: The members in the alliance are considered 'ordinary members' and have no special power or ability to control or influence the alliances decisions. Section 2: Ordinary members however possess the right to vote. Section 3: The 1st leader can influence general alliance decisions at his/her will. Section 4: The second leader can make important decisions with consent from the 1st leader. Section 5: Major alliance political changes must be decided by the council as a whole. Section 6: Alliance decisions that do not concern other alliances may be decided as an alliance wide decision. Section 7: Treaties and diplomatic affairs must always have the consent from the Head of Diplomacy and the two leaders at least. Section 8: Internal and foreign affairs should also have the supervision and consent of the Minister of Affairs. Part C: Elections/Replacement Methods Section 1: Should the 1st Leader step down, the 2nd Leader shall take his/her position temporarily for no more than 2 weeks to an election for the position. Section 2: Anyone in the alliance has the right to put themselves up for election for any role. Section 3: Should the 2nd leader step down the 1st leader will act his/her position also, for no more than 2 weeks when an election shall take place for the position. Section 4: Anyone in the alliance has the right to vote in any public election. Section 5: Elections for the 1st leader shall take place March 10, and August 10 every year. They shall last for four days then votes shall be counted. The leader shall take his/her position a day later. Section 6: Elections for the four other council members will take place on the starting day of each new season (4 times a year) and the votes counted 4 days later. Section 7: The elections shall decide the four new council members to join the council. Section 8: The 1st leader shall then appoint positions on the council to each of the new members. (Most likely the ones they desire) Section 9: Refer to Article III Part B for roles and the powers appointed to those roles in the government. Article IV: Internal Affairs Part A: The Economy Section 1: The Economy of the UA should be thrived in all ways possible. Section 2: Tech deals and trades should be encouraged throughout the alliance. Section 3: Council members should organise trade rings to benefit others. Section 4: The supervisors of the economy should be the High Council but primarily the Minister of Affairs. Section 5: Should the economy fail the UA should seek the assistance of allies to help boost it. Section 6: The same should be done vice versa to assist the UA's allies. Section 7: New players should be properly introduced to the game and taught how to help thrive the economy. Part B: Trades Section 1: Trade rings should be regularly organised. Section 2: All alliance members able to participate should. Section 3: Leaders of the alliane must ensure that trades are being conducted throughout the alliance that are beneficial to the player. Section 4: The best possible trade rings should be set up to thrive all participating alliances. Section 5: Everything must be done to use trades to reduce losses and boost income from all alliance nations. Section 6: The UA's more talented players should do all in their power to thrive the trade industry in the alliance along with the economy. Part C: Domestic Aid Section 1: A valid reason does not have to be given for domestic aid. Section 2: Can be given as a friendly gesture Section 3: Should be offered by stronger players to those trying to grow and develop. Section 4: All players should spare what they can to those in need of it. Section 5: Players in need of aid in our alliance prioritise above anything to spend any money on on anything in the game whatsoever. Article V: Foreign Affairs Part A: Embassies/Treaties Section 1: All treaties and embassies with other alliances must be negotiated with the consent and supervision of the Head of Diplomacy. Section 2: Treaties and Embassies should be encouraged. Section 3: The terms in a treaty must be followed to the extent of the UA's power and ability. Section 4: The UA will only abolish treaties in the event another in the treaty fails to comprehend with the terms of said treaty. Section 5: If two of our allies or those we are treatied with are both looking for our support on two different sides of a conflict, the UA council shall decide which ally to stick by. Section 6: The council must give clearance before any diplomatic relations/negotiations begin with other alliances. Section 7: Any signatures for war surrender terms or peace conditions, etc. must have the signatures of the entire council. Section 8: A signature of any sort must have the approval of the person themselves before it can be officially declared approved. Part B: Tech deals/Trade rings Section 1: Tech deals are permitted to be completely private if the participants wish. Section 2: Tech deals should be encouraged throughout the alliance. Section 3: New members should be taught the benefits of tech deals and how to get involved. Section 4: All members should be advised about rates to ensure that they are not being ripped off. Section 5: Tech deals should only be conducted with fellow members or members of an allied alliance. Part C: War declaration Section 1: A member may attack if declared on by anyone in the game. Section 2: Tech raiding is permitted. Section 3: All wars must follow the just war policy. Section 4: Wars do not have to be given the authorisation of the alliance. Section 5: However if the attacked player is an enemy of the alliance or an enemy of an ongoing war, you may only attack if instructed by the department of the military. Article VI: War Part A: Rules of War Section 1: Tech raiding is permitted. Section 2: All wars must follow the 'Just War' Policy. Section 3: The declaring of war must follow the 'War Declaration Policy'. Section 4: The use of nuclear attacks must follow the 'Nuclear Policy'. Section 5: Providing all three policies are correctly followed the war is valid and permitted in the UA. Part B: 'Just War' Policy Section 1: There must be a reason for declaring. Section 2: There must be a reasonable chance of winning. Section 3: The person attacked must not be a member of an ally of the UA. Section 4: The attacks used must be done so to achieve their goal. Section 5: Unnecessary destruction of infrastructure or technology is prohibited. Section 6: The person declared on must not be a member of the United Alliance or a nation under the UA's protection. Part C: Nuclear Policy The United Alliance does not currently possess nuclear weapons and therefore the Nuclear Policy is not valid to be published and followed by. The Council The Council is the greatest tradition of the United Alliance and that method of ruling should remain until the end of the alliance. The council always consists of five members. Each of the five members have different roles, and the first two members are always the leaders of the alliance. Currently Jack the great and sts900, they are responsible for ruling and leading the alliance to its hopefully optimistic future. The third member of the alliance is the Moderator of Affairs, and is currently DRail. It is his job to ensure that all internal and external affirs conducted in the alliance, such as negotiations, tech deals, trades, joinings, and resignations are handled and cleared/verified through him. The fourth member is the Head of Diplomacy and is very self explanatory. Currently Glockwarrior, his job is to secure all Diplomatic relations, treaties, and Embassies. He will negotiate peace when in war and he will also conduct deals and relations with allies or potential allies. It is his responsibility to ensure all are done correctly and what is being done is what is best for the alliance. Finally the fifth member is the Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces of the United Alliance. He has the responsibility of commanding all the forces of every nation in the alliance, and securing an overall victory in war. Diplomatic Relations Diplomatic relations of the United Alliance are displayed below. War In war the United Alliance remains united and according to the charter no member is permitted to abandon the alliance in their greatest time of need. The United Alliance appoints ranks to players to give orders and retreats to military and the 5th member of the high council is the Supreme Military Commander of the Armed Forces of every nation in the United Alliance. Below are the wars that the United Alliance has been involved in. Category:United Alliance Category:Equilibrium